In The Darkness
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: Nikita & Owen AU. Set at the end of 1.17. Owen pays Nikita a surprise visit and months of suppressed desire is released.


She was seated in front of the computer as always. Nikita's attention was so focused on the task before her that it took several moments before she felt that she was being watched, her skin tingling. Quickly grabbing her gun beside her on the table, Nikita slipped out of her stool and spun around, pointing her gun at -

**"Owen?"** she asked, incredulously. Nikita lowered her gun, sighing a bit exasperatedly. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"Always the tone of surprise,"** Owen replied, half-smiling and half-smirking - something Nikita loved about him. No matter how many times he got on her nerves, that little side smirk always made her smile and feel a flutter in her stomach, a sensation she hadn't experienced since Daniel. Arching an eyebrow at him, Nikita waited patiently for Owen to continue.** "I got into town early, thought I'd stop by,**" he finally continued, several moments later. **"I need your help with something."**

**"What is it?"** she asked, setting her gun back down on the table. Before Owen answered, she noticed his gaze had dropped down to her legs and when she looked down she remembered she was wearing only a sweater, her thighs on full display. Clearing her throat, Nikita looked back up and gestured for Owen to focus his attention on her face. **"Eyes up here, sweetheart,"** she said, unable to suppress the grin on her face.

**"Uh -"** Owen started, looking back up at Nikita and attempting to collect his thoughts. It was hard, however. She was a gorgeous woman, perhaps more beautiful than she realized. He felt a bit guilty, though. A part of still loved Emily and a part of him always would. You never really forgot your first love, especially when you watched them die right in front of you. But Nikita - she'd opened Owen's eyes after Emily's death. He'd changed his ways because of her. And the fact that he had killed Daniel, Nikita's fiance, several years ago and she had _forgiven _him - it blew his mind. Everything about her blew his mind, really. She took his breath away. She was the strongest woman he'd ever met. She could hold her own against men twice her size, overpower them and take them down. She was kind and loyal to a fault. She'd taken him in, nursed him back to health and she'd barely known him. That was why he… loved her.

**"There's a cleaner in London,"** Owen continued, finally gathering his thoughts and answering Nikita.** "He's got a black box. I thought you'd be interested. Are you?"** he asked her.

After Owen finished, Nikita turned her head and looked out one of the windows of her loft. It was dark outside and she thought she could see rain drops but wasn't entirely sure. The hum of the computer behind her soothed her, so did the sound of Owen's breathing. She thought it over, trying to decide if right now was the right time to go to London with Owen. Alex was doing perfectly fine. She didn't need Nikita. There were no stories in the news smelling like Division. Percy seemed to be lying low for now. Why not?

While Nikita's gaze was elsewhere, Owen lowered his gaze and took the moment to admire her yet again. He found himself leaning forward a bit, his arms crossed over his chest. Her legs - so long and thin. So perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He wanted to kiss those legs, those thighs and that phoenix tattoo. And her stomach. He remembered when he'd been handcuffed in her recruit bed all those months ago and that time she took her clothes off in front of him before taking off. He regretted just leaving her like that, but it seemed like the only thing to do. Her body, though. So sculpted and athletic. Flat chested she may be, but he found her absolutely desirable and he ached for her. He'd ached for her for months.

He'd been afraid of coming back. It's why it had taken him so long. A beautiful woman like her didn't stay single long. He thought by now she would've had someone. If he had returned and she did have someone, well - that was something Owen didn't really want to think. The disappointment and hurt he felt at the simple thought of it overwhelmed him. The thought of her ever being with someone that wasn't him broke his heart. Her expression when she'd seen him, though - after being shocked - that wasn't the expression of someone who was with another person. It was fondness, admiration. Love. Well, that last one was more wishful thinking.

**"When do we leave?"** he heard Nikita finally say and he looked back up at her. She was mirroring his stance, her own arms crossed over her chest. She took a few steps towards him, her eyes quickly looking him over. It was a subtle move, he had to admit. He almost hadn't noticed that.

**"Whenever's good for you,"** Owen replied, smiling at Nikita as she took a few more steps over to him.

Nikita smiled widely, a sight Owen had dearly missed. Gazing into her chocolate brown eyes, he was unaware he took three steps towards Nikita. Now they were only a few inches apart compared to the several feet before. He felt drawn to her, like there was a cord attached to a part of his body and the other end was attached to Nikita. It was a pull he couldn't resist.

**"Day after tomorrow,"** Nikita said, suddenly turning around and walking over to a chest on the floor. She crouched down and Owen took a few steps to get a better look at her, admiring the muscles in her thighs. **"You can crash here tonight,"** Nikita continued, looking at Owen out of the corner of her eye.** "Make yourself a bed on the floor."** Reaching into the chest she opened and pulling out a couple thick blankets and a pillow. She stood up, tossing the pile to Owen. He caught it, smirking at her.

**"Thanks,"** he said, looking around for a moment. He chose a spot close to her bed, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. After tossing the blankets and pillow down on the ground, Owen turned to face Nikita, finding her staring at him. **"What?"** he asked, side-smirking again.

**"Nothing,"** Nikita replied, but Owen heard a strange tone in her voice, one he hadn't heard before. He couldn't quite place it and it bothered him. He was good at reading people. **"Get some rest. I'll book us a flight to London tomorrow then we'll start packing and going over the plans and -"**

Stopping abruptly, Nikita tilted her head to the side and frowned at Owen. He was looking at her weirdly, an array of expressions on his face, one of them amused.** "I forgot how bossy you could be,"** Owen explained, grinning and laughing lightly. **"Still haven't changed, I see."**

**"Shut up,"** Nikita said, but there was humor in the way she said it. It was good to see Owen again, it truly was. Sometimes she didn't realize how lonely she was. Only when she was with Alex did she remember. And now Owen. The past few months she had wished Owen would appear, enter her life again. Better late than never.

Walking over to the computer, Nikita turned it off and then turned around to face Owen, about to say something else when what she saw made her forget what she wanted to speak to him about. He was taking his shirt off, revealing his athletic body, his muscles, his tattoos. And bruises. She wanted to know when he had gotten those. It worried her; she didn't like seeing him hurt. Her eyes traveled up and down his body, taking in the sight of him and unabashedly admiring him.

**"Like what you see?"** Owen asked, noticing Nikita's hungry gaze. He smirked at her, pleased that she was checking him out. And she was, whether she realized it or not. Tossing his shirt down on the cold floor, Owen walked over to Nikita. He stopped an inch away from her, their bodies so close together he could feel her breath on his skin and vice versa. Gazing down at her, he admired her from this close. In fact, this was probably the closest they'd been. Well, since he'd had her pinned between his legs.

Deciding not to answer him, Nikita watched him as Owen came over to her. She was tempted to take a step back, not used to being this close to another man. She didn't, however. Her feet wouldn't move even though she had tried. She was rooted to the spot, transfixed by Owen. Her dark eyes met his light ones and then she slowly looked down, tilting her head to one side as she lifted her hand and lightly traced her fingertips over the tattoos on his chest. She'd seen them before when he'd been injured, but she hadn't taken the time to admire them. Now she did. And she loved them. She felt tattoos said a lot about a person and these told her Owen was sentimental, strong and okay with change.

**_"Nikita."_** Owen's voice was thick with emotion, with longing. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, aroused him to no end. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her - place his hand on her waist or bring his hand up to run through her hair. He just wanted to touch her. And he finally did.

Lifting his hand, he hook his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. After he did that, Owen caressed her cheek with the back of his hand then cupped the side of her neck. Without really thinking about it, not caring if she pushed him away with disgust, Owen leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. He slid his hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She was fighting various urges, afraid to look up at Owen in case she couldn't resist anymore and gave in. Gave into him. She desperately wanted to give into him. When he said her name she still didn't look up; she even kept her gaze down as he tilted her face up to look at him. After a moment, though, she finally looked up at him. And that's when he kissed her. It took her by surprise and she leaned back, her eyes going wide. Closing her eyes, she realized something: it felt good and it felt right. She needed and wanted this. Him.

Giving in, Nikita pressed her body against Owen's and parted her lips, letting him in. She sought out his tongue, rubbing her own against it as soon as she found it. Owen deepened the kiss, placing both of his hands on the small of her back and then sliding them down over her ass, pulling her sweater up.

Their bodies pressed together, both of them aroused and kissing passionately, Owen finally took matters into his own hands and bent his knees to lower himself down. He slid his hands down her thighs, grasping them and lifting her up. Nikita wrapped her legs around him and followed by wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he carried her over to where he'd set his blankets. He set her gently down on the floor, something that took her by surprise. She'd expected him to just throw her down, but his care for her touched her. He had wanted to set her down on the recruit bed, but it was too small so he had settled for the floor. It was better this way.

Crawling back on the ground, Owen pulled her sweater up and pressed his mouth to her stomach, kissing her. Nikita watched him intently, sucking in her stomach as he kissed all over her abdomen, his hands on her thighs. Her breathing got heavy, her chest rising and falling with every rapid breath. She reached out and ran her fingers through Owen's hair, watching closely how his lips touched her skin, shivering every time she felt him kiss her.

Gaining her senses, Nikita grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side, now only in her black bra and underwear. Pushing himself up on both hands, Owen slowly roamed his eyes along Nikita's body and admired her. Or lusted after her, more like it. He lowered himself down, starting at her abdomen again and kissing all the way up her body. When he kissed the space between her breasts, Nikita tipped her head back and closed her eyes, drawing one leg up. Owen cupped both breasts with each hand, giving them a squeeze as he continued to kiss further up - her collarbone, her shoulders, her neck, her jaw line. And finally her lips.

Without warning, Nikita opened her eyes and flipped them over so she was on top. She reached her hands behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side to join her sweater. They both fumbled with his jeans, hurrying to unzip them and get them off. They both laughed in the process and once they were both finally naked, no clothing to inhibit them and stop them from exploring the other's body, Nikita slipped her hand down and positioned Owen inside her.

She let out a gasp and so did Owen, who pushed himself up to a sitting position, Nikita in his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding themselves close against the other as Nikita grinded into him. Burying his face into her chest, Owen's hot breaths bounced off of Nikita's chest and hit him in the face, becoming out of breath from that and from her riding him so hard. He felt himself become more and more aroused, sliding his hands down her back and digging his fingertips into her flesh.

Their bodies were tangled together, their hands all over the other. Nikita's heart felt like it'd burst out of her chest from how hard she was rocking back and forth in his lap. She felt sweat form on the back of her neck, trickle down her back. She felt Owen's hands slowly slide up her back and then he leaned back, looking up at her. She gazed back at him, leaning her head down to kiss him.

Owen kissed her back, sliding one hand up and grabbing her gently by the hair. She slowed down, making the sex more sensual, their breathing becoming more even. Owen started to lean back, his other arm wrapped around Niki's back as he brought her with him. They both gazed at each other, Owen running his hand through her hair before cupping the side of his face as she picked up her pace just a little bit more. Nikita dipped her head forward, turning her head so she could kiss the palm of Owen's hand, her own hand by his head to support her.

Lowering herself down, Nikita pressed her lips against Owen's but neither of them kissed. Their mouths opened, their breath becoming one as they both tensed, their bodies ready for their approaching orgasm. Nikita rode him a bit roughed, not stopping until they both came and moaned into each other's mouths.

Collapsing against him, Owen wrapped his arms around Nikita as she lay on top of him. He could feel her breathing heavily as she rested her head on his chest. After a moment, she sighed heavily and he started to laugh. She looked up at him, not sure whether to be amused or offended.

**"You have no idea how long I've wanted you,"** he said, looking down at her. Owen smiled at her, rubbing her back for a moment before bringing his hand up to brush a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

**"I never knew I wanted you,"** she admitted, enjoying how affectionate he was with her. No one had been this affectionate with her since… Daniel. She realized she'd just had sex with the man who killed her fiance and she knew she should be disgusted, but she wasn't. This was just another obstacle they could overcome together. They've both done horrible things, she knew that. Who in Division hadn't? They had both killed people and to be honest, Nikita did blame herself for Emily's death. Owen had been right. The two of them had been safe until she'd arrived. In a way, she was indirectly responsible for Emily dying. They'd both lost somebody. That was one of many things they had in common.

Without replying, Owen pulled Nikita close against him and pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue between her lips to find her own tongue. Once he did, he wrapped his around hers and kissed her hungrily.


End file.
